


Scary Games: Director's Cut

by IsisKitsune



Series: Sanders Sides: Director's Cut [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Behind the Scenes, Gem Fusion, Gen, Mentions of Panic Attacks, guest star?, what if...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Thomas could feel the anxiety creeping up his spine, eyes widening as he hunched down as Joan played. He suddenly screamed at the feeling of arms wrapping around him and jumped and spun in time to see two sets of hands wrap around a familiar figure, “We're sorry-we got scared-we didn't mean to scare you too.”





	Scary Games: Director's Cut

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to do this around Halloween but I saw one section of this snippet and couldn't even figure out how to put it together until just now.  
> Second fic of "What if..." for the Sanders sides

Thomas could feel the anxiety creeping up his spine, eyes widening as he hunched down as Joan played. He suddenly screamed at the feeling of arms wrapping around him and jumped and spun in time to see two sets of hands wrap around a familiar figure, “We're sorry-we got scared-we didn't mean to scare you too.”

Thomas gasped and panted as he clutched his chest before flailing his arms at the anxious side before hugging them back, “No it's okay! It's just, worst timing there.”

“We just-didn't want to be alone.”

Talyn and Joan were getting over their own small panic attack when the fact that Thomas knew their unexpected guest dawned. “Thomas, um, who's this?”

“Oh, right, you haven't met yet. Um, this is- my Anxiety?”

“We represent more than just your anxiety Thomas-but we're fine going by that name if you want-in our currant state that is.”

“We still haven't gotten around to the right, well everything for them yet but they're the representation of my anxiety. It's, more complicated than I let the videos depict.”

“Wait, this is Virgil?”

“Well, no and kinda? They're my real anxiety, among other things, I just use Virgil as a portrayal of 'anxiety' but he's not all that- right?”

“Alright then, um, Anxiety?”

“Y̷e̷s̷?̷” Everyone blinked before they cleared there throat, “Sorry-yes?”

“Wow, that's, really cool.”

“Yeah that only seems to happen when they're in perfect sync. Kinda creepy but still cool.”

“Anyway, so, want to try?”

Thomas' head turned comically slow to Joan, “You are evil, you know that?”

“We all have a little... Evil Within us.”

'Anxiety' let out a single burst of laughter before a set of hands shot up to cover the giggling mouth, “Forgive the outburst...”

“That is so cool.”

Thomas smirked, “Why do I have a feeling you two are gonna pull apart?”

“At this rate we just might-but, we're not alone at least?”

“Yeah, we're not alone,” Thomas smiled and nudged at Joan and Talyn's shoulders.

'Anxiety' gave a deep sigh before their eyes widened and they suddenly tumbled backwards to reveal a grumbling Logic and a giggling and grinning Morality. “That was fun!”

“Honestly Morality, how on earth was being so worried about the outcome of some... game 'fun' I don't understand. It was causing us both discomfort and confusion.”

“Because it Is a game Logic, that's why it's fun! Even with the fear and the worry... It's still fun because it's just a game. Nothing that happens in it can cause harm to us.”

“Aside from the elevated stress levels and obvious panic!”

“And they're off again,” Thomas sighed and stared at the ceiling as he tuned out the arguing sides.

“Is this... normal... they were just-”

“Yeah, this is how most of their fusions ends. Argument, but it usually settles down. They'll wear themselves out after a bit. It's basically why I play these games even when they're distressing.”

“That, is one of the best explanations of playing horror games I think I've heard.”

“Yep,” Thomas sighed as he rubbed his eyes, “Whose turn is it?”

“Yours,” Joan beamed as they held over the controller, Thomas whined as he saw the moment anxiety kicked in again.

“T̷h̷o̷m̷a̷s̷?̷?”

“Hm,” Thomas whined as he stared at the screen.

 

 


End file.
